Reafirmação
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Existe um lapso temporal na cena do diálogo entre Sam e Dean no quarto de motel. O que terá acontecido nesse espaço de tempo que nos foi furtado? 8x01 Missing slash scene. WINCEST. Relacionamento estabilizado.


_**Reafirmação**_

_**We Need To Talk About Kevin – 8x01 – Missing Slash Scene**_

_By Follow Miss Padasexy_

**Bet**a: annamanson – se ficar chateado com os erros fique à vontade para processá-la. (A culpa é minha e eu coloco em quem eu quiser! – SIMPSON, Homer J.) xD

**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado a SPN me pertence.

**Nota:** Sexo básico entre dois irmãos do mesmo gênero. Seria um PWP se não fosse inserido dentro do contexto do episódio. O velho aviso de sempre: não gosta, não leia. Se ler mesmo assim e se ofender a responsabilidade é só sua. A dica está expressa. Seja homem/mulher o bastante para saber seus limites e respeitá-los. E para enfrentar as consequências se não agir dentro de suas barreiras pessoais.

Música da fanfiction: Back To Your Heart – Backstreet Boys. Não é uma songfic. Eu sempre escrevo ouvindo certa música em loop, que me ajuda a encontrar o jeito certo de transmitir os meus pensamentos. Por fazer parte do processo criativo, passei a mencionar a música também.

_************ Wincest ************_

O reencontro tinha sido tenso. Dean ainda não entendia muito bem porque seu irmão havia desistido das caçadas, de tudo. Não conseguia compreender porque Sam tinha desistido dele. Saíram daquele casebre e foram a um motel depois de Dean esfregar na cara do mais novo que eles tinham responsabilidades em relação a Kevin. E agora Dean fazia as perguntas que não pôde formular quando reviu Sam.

Sam lhe explicava que tinha seguido em frente, como tinham prometido, que não tinha sido assim, de um minuto a outro. Ele havia ainda procurado saber sobre as coisas que eles costumavam caçar... E então escolheu tomar outro rumo na vida.

- Aí você decidiu que não era problema seu? – Perguntou Dean de forma cínica.

- É! – Sam respondeu em tom similar. - E sabe de uma coisa? O mundo continuou girando!

- Pessoas morreram, Sam!

- Pessoas morrem o tempo todo Dean! Talvez outro caçador se importasse, não sei, mas o fato é que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu percebi que a responsabilidade de acabar com tudo isso não era unicamente minha!

- Tá! E o que foi então? O que te fez parar, assim, tão de repente? – Sam desviou seu olhar, impaciente. - Uma garota? – Dean viu Sam se espantar com a pergunta. Sua espinha esfriou. - Foi uma garota?

- Ela não teve nada a ver com isso... – Sam dizia de olhos baixos.

- Ah, então teve uma garota! – Tinha na voz a firmeza que lhe faltava na alma.

- É, teve. – Sam tinha agora um semblante misto de vergonha, aborrecimento e derrota. - Não tem mais. Mais alguma pergunta? – Tentava pôr um fim naquela conversa, que tomava rumos pouco agradáveis.

Dean bufou. Quase não acreditou no que ouviu. Então, além de Sam sequer ter se importado em procurar saber onde ele estava ou como trazê-lo de volta, ainda o tinha trocado por uma garota. Imaginar qualquer um em seu lugar na vida de Sam era pior do que ter sido esquecido. Mas pensar em uma garota... Tocando em Sam, com mãozinhas delicadas de mulher... De um jeito que ele sabia que Sam não gostava... Só Dean sabia como tocar Sam Winchester. Só Dean sabia os gostos, as peculiaridades, os desejos escondidos de seu irmão. Apenas Dean era capaz de dar prazer para o Winchester caçula.

- E ela foi suficiente pra você? – Acabou verbalizando.

- Suficiente, em que sentido? – Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela era uma boa garota, Dean. Se importava bastante comigo.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando Sam! Ela foi tão boa pra você como eu sou?

- Como é?

- O que você ouviu! Ela foi a substituta perfeita pra você? – Tremia enquanto perguntava, em voz muito alta, fuzilando o mais novo com o olhar. – Ela lhe fez feliz como eu fiz?

- Dean, você não tá se comparando com uma garota qualquer que eu...

- Responde, Sammy! Ela te fazia gemer como eu fazia? Ela velava seu sono como eu? Ela te abraçava nas suas crises e dizia no seu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem, que você era perfeito demais pra esse mundo? Ela teria vendido a alma por você, Sam?

- Para com isso, não foi desse jeito!

- Porque sabe, você é um homem enorme, e difícil de agradar. Eu tive que abrir mão de muita coisa pra te ver feliz. Eu abri mão de mim por você! E você não só me abandona como me troca? Valeu a pena, irmão?

- Dean, eu nunca te abandonei! Nunca te troquei! Eu só... Não sabia o que fazer! Eu estava só! Você sabe...

- Tudo o que eu sei é que você é um filho de uma puta!

Levantou-se e jogou Sam na cama, com violência. Tirou seu cinto, abriu o botão de sua calça, desceu o zíper, arriou a calça e a peça íntima do irmão, somente o suficiente para expor-lhe a intimidade.

- Ninguém pode tomar o meu lugar na sua vida, Sammy!

Iniciou uma sessão de massagem no membro do mais novo. Sam ainda não tinha tido coragem de se erguer, e depois de sentir o toque nem cogitou se mexer. A mão de Dean era máscula, forte... Estava mais calejada que antes. E ele sabia muito bem como manipulá-lo com aquela mão viril e dominadora. Realmente, ninguém poderia substituir seu irmão mais velho.

Uma maciez tomou conta de seu órgão. A boca quente e precisa de Dean. Seu corpo arrepiou-se. Sua coluna se arqueou. Sua respiração parecia abandonar seu corpo e retornar a ele seguidas vezes sem parar. Via-se imerso na boca do primogênito, do homem que ele amava, afinal. Dean era um mestre nessa arte. Ele estava completamente pronto para a próxima etapa.

Dean notou que a rigidez do irmão exigia algo a mais nesse momento. Mas não tinha iniciado esse serviço para dar prazer a ele, queria puni-lo por ter sido um idiota. Começou a machucar o irmão. Usava de seus dentes e da força de seu maxilar para isso. Passou a arranhar, morder com violência, e os gemidos de Sam, antes de deleite, agora eram de dor.

- Dean, para! Isso... Não é bom, dói! Para, Dean! – Tentava sair da posição que estava, mas Dean o segurava com uma força bem maior do que ele conferia a ele em suas lembranças.

Dean só parou quando achou que já estava dolorido o bastante, notando também que já não havia tanta "dureza nas partes baixas" de seu adorado irmãozinho. Ergueu-se e olhou para o irmão.

- Isso é pra você lembrar que não existe outra pessoa no mundo pra você! – Virou-se de costas em direção ao banheiro; não chegou ao seu destino. Foi jogado no chão por um corpo moreno meio desnudo e muito emputecido. Caiu de bruços, fazendo um som oco e assustador para quem não estivesse vendo a cena.

- Você vai terminar o que começou, e vai terminar direitinho! – Disse Sam em seu ouvido, tentando desnudá-lo. O caçula estava em desvantagem, porém. Um ano sem caçar o tinha enfraquecido fisicamente. Um ano sem Dean o tinha tirado as forças espirituais. Não sabia mais lutar.

Em um movimento um tanto ninja, Dean se virou e trocou as posições. Ele estava agora sobre Sam, e o olhava bem no fundo de suas retinas.

- Eu estou muito mais forte que você, Sammy, e muito mais esperto! Se você quer mesmo ir além, vai ter que me pegar de jeito! Vai ter que me vencer nessa luta! E você não tem como conseguir isso, porque eu sou melhor que você!

- É Dean, você tá muito melhor que eu, mais treinado, mais preparado... Mas me diz uma coisa, irmão... – Mordeu o lábio inferior de Dean. – Você quer mesmo vencer essa luta? Não quer mesmo que eu ganhe?

E Sam vinha com sua arma mais poderosa contra o irmão: suas palavras, sua manipulação, seu domínio sobre a vontade dele. Dean sorriu. Beijou o irmão e se levantou. Fez o ritual completo para tirar a calça, a boxer, os sapatos, acompanhado por Sam. Quando ia tirar a camisa foi carregado pelo irmão, que o empurrou de encontro à parede. Outro som oco. Estavam um de frente para o outro.

Sam colocou sua perna entre as de Dean, roçando seu joelho em sua região mais sensível. Mordia seu pescoço, deixando algumas marcas. Arranhava seus mamilos por baixo da camisa, arrepiando-o por completo. Dean revirava os olhos de prazer com aquilo. Sam sabia como lhe enlouquecer. Não havia também substituto à altura de seu irmão mais novo.

O maior despiu-se das peças de roupa que ainda vestia, mas somente após fazer o mesmo com o outro. Seus corpos agora se roçavam gozando da plenitude do toque de suas peles. Moviam-se buscando um toque cada vez mais profundo. Cada segundo sem atingirem o ápice dos toques mais íntimos que duas pessoas poderiam se ofertar juntas tinha o peso de meses de tortura. Eram dois homens que se amavam e que tinham a saudade impressa em cada célula de suas essências.

Sam estava mais magro, menos forte, mas ainda podia suspender o corpo volumoso e gostoso de Dean. Ergueu-o pelo quadril e agarrou suas coxas, posicionando-o para o ato final. Dean rodeou suas pernas na cintura do mais alto, em busca de suporte. Beijaram-se com o mesmo desejo da primeira vez. Ansiavam por se completarem como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes. O loiro sufocou um gemido de dor dentro da boca do outro ao sentir-se invadido sem cerimônias.

- Isso... É pra... Você... Nunca esquecer... Quem... Manda aqui! – A cada pausa, uma estocada mais forte.

A dor dilacerante aos poucos cedeu lugar ao prazer profano e intenso. Dançavam ao som de um ritmo que só pertencia a eles. Seus corpos muito suados não davam muito sustento ao corpo de Dean, que escorregava. O moreno o agarrava como podia, com os dedos enfiados em sua carne alva. O loiro se apoiava nos ombros largos do outro, segurando com força em seus cabelos, providencialmente longos o suficiente para essa finalidade.

Sam arremetia-se com vigor e soberania em um Dean totalmente arrebatado. A fricção interna do mais velho deixava Sam sem fôlego. O contato constante do abdômen do maior em seu pênis fazia Dean gemer de forma desesperada.

Tremiam. Murmuravam. Xingavam-se. Mordiam-se. Beijavam-se. Faziam juras de amor eterno. O prazer de Dean jorrou primeiro. O corpo de Sam não demorou muito para se aliviar dentro do outro. Largou o corpo do menor, que escorregou com facilidade até que seus pés atingiram o chão. O moreno caiu de joelhos, abraçado ao corpo nu de seu irmão protetor.

- Você é meu, Dean...

- Você foi meu primeiro, Sammy... Eu te amei primeiro...

Acariciou os cabelos do mais novo. Estava cansado, mas não queria arredar-se dali, não depois de tanto tempo sem ter amado e sido amado pelo verdadeiro homem de sua vida. Lembrou-se que Sam não havia feito nada por ele por todo esse ano. Afastou-se do abraço. Ainda estava magoado, mas ele deixaria passar. Mais uma vez. Tratava-se de Sam, e ele não sabia como não perdoar seu irmão.

- Vou tomar banho, você vai depois.

Dean se lavou, e em seguida Sam. Quando o mais novo retornou ao quarto, o loiro estava sentado no chão, o semblante sério, o olhar cheio de questionamentos. Havia ainda uma nuvem turvando o brilho verde de seus olhos, Sam não sabia definir aquilo. Talvez medo, terror, lembranças ruins. Secou os cabelos, vestiu-se. Sentou-se na cama. Dean não tinha se mexido uma só vez em sua direção.

"_Agora podemos conversar. Muito já foi resolvido entre nós. Vamos tentar resgatar o que falta_.".

- Olha, eu sei que parece loucura pra você...

**FIM**


End file.
